The Prince of Vampires
by UltimateMForever
Summary: The Son of Alucard and Integra finds himself at Yokai Academy, finding friends, but also experiencing many challenges and dangers while discovering more of his legendary powers that was passed onto him by his father. Albus is the Prince of Vampires.
1. Prologue: The Seed of Alucard

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been a while since I've been on , I've been writing One Piece Red Wings and working on the plot of the story as well as the arcs and other characters that I forgot about a story that I had written and kept on my computer for a while now and I've decided to post the first chapter which is the prologue of the story, introducing my OC that I made for Hellsing. Please Review, Read, and also send your Feedback and some suggestion on how I should improve in my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Rosario plus Vampire, or any other character that is from any other fictional anime, tv show, cartoon, comic, book, video game, or movie, the only thing I own is my original characters and original plots that I may put into the story.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Seed of Alucard**

It was the time of night, and Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was in labor and giving birth to her first child. The thing about this child was that this child wasn't just some normal human, this child was considered an abomination to some people, and that reason is because the child's father was also her slave who obeyed her every command and that man or should I say monster was Alucard, the legendary vampire whose power couldn't be matched. The child that they've created was no regular human, it was a mix of humanity and monstrosity, the child was a dhamphir, a half-human and half-vampire who was given immense power and strength, abilities that are just like his father's, maybe even more powerful even.

The child's name was Albus Rinaldo Hellsing, and he was the Prince of Vampires. Integra didn't care if other people thought that her son was an abomination or something that shouldn't exist in the world, it was something that she created, something that she brought into the world and like an mother, she cared about her child.

Alucard, who is the father of the child shows emotions that a person would never see if anyone has hung around him for a long time. Alucard truly cared for his own son, and it was because the creature was created from his own DNA and he created the child with the person that he cares about and loves the most who is his master.

Most of the people in the Hellsing Organization didn't really think that this was a huge problem even though some were shocked, but there was one who thought that the child would prove to be another excellent weapon to use against their enemies. But Integra was livid when she heard someone even say that about her child.

Seras Mcdowell, the human turned vampire member of the organization thought that Albus was absolutely adorable, she thought of herself as an older sister to the young Dhampir and kept constant watch over him while Integra was too busy in her work.

When the young boy reached the age of 6, he was taken hostage by a group of vampires that held him hostage and wanted Integra to meet up with them alone if she wanted to see her child safe. Even though she didn't follow the rules of the threat given to her and found the kidnappers' hideout with Alucard and Seras with her, they found Albus surrounded by the destroyed bodies of the vampires that kidnapped him as well as a mysterious sword that was held in his right hand. The blade had a strange demonic feeling coming from the weapon, the weapon's name was Fiery Wrath, a demonic blade that the child could summon, and it seemed that the boy unlocked his true abilities.

As Albus grew up, he learned more about his other abilities as well as being trained in hand to hand combat as well as using firearms and how to handle a sword as well. He was even able to turn a ghost who was causing problems for mortals into his familiar.

As a caring mother, Integra felt concerned about her child and felt that Albus should at least have the chance to be able to go to a school like any other person, but felt that regular schools wouldn't be the right place for the young Dhamphir to fit in.

When Albus reached the age of fifteen, his mother told him about a school for monsters, people like him, this school was called Yokai Academy and the school was made to teach the young monsters on how to adapt with human society.

Albus thought it was a great idea and wanted to have the chance to finally be able to go to school. He was sent an academy uniform, his mother also wanted to make sure that he was safe and gave him his own set of firearms which were a set of handguns, named Genesis and Nemesis. Seras was bawling tears due to the fact that her "little brother" was no longer going to be around. Albus gave her a hug and promised that he would always send a letter to his "older sister" about how he was doing.

Albus and Alucard also had their own parent to child conversation, Alucard told him that since he was a Dhamphir, they wouldn't give him respect or even consider him a second look at. But Alucard told him to always remember who he was. He was a Hellsing, and most of all, he was the Son of Alucard, The Prince of Vampires and that is something he wouldn't want anyone to forget.

The bus finally arrived for Albus, and that meant a new adventure would begin for the young Hellsing, who knows what is going to happen during his time at Yokai Academy, that would be anyone's guess.

**-To Be Continued In The Next Chapter-**


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl With Two Personaliti

**Chapter 1: The Girl with Two Personalities**

* * *

Albus was walking through a desolate and barren area that was leading towards the pathway of his school. He was currently wearing his academy uniform while also wearing some dark sunglasses to hide his eyes from anyone's view. The area would be frightening to any normal human, but Albus wasn't just some normal human, he was the son of Alucard, The King of Vampires, and Integra Hellsing, the head of a powerful organization that hunts vampires that are threats to mankind.

Albus wasn't alone while walking towards his new school, riding on his right shoulder was a glowing green cat that almost looked like a ghost, in fact, the cat was a ghost.

"How much longer till we get there Albus, I'm bored." Whined the green cat while rubbing her face against Albus' cheek, Albus snickered and took off his shades revealing his crystal blue eyes to his feline companion.

"Be patient Desiree," said Albus as he turned his head in the direction of his familiar, Desiree. Desiree was a ghost that granted wishes for those who desired something great, but her wishes would always end up hurting the person who asked for it, the reason she did this was because of her past. When she met Albus when he was 11, Albus used his charms and also flirted with the beautiful ghost and created a familiar contract between the two, and now they've been together ever since. Desiree also discovered new abilities due to the familiar contract that was created between them.

"But I'm bored, why can't you just teleport there?" asked Desiree as she was getting impatient with walking towards the school even though she was riding on her master's shoulder.

"Because I can't reveal my true nature, I promised mother." Stated Albus as he reminded Desiree about the promise he made to his mother that he would not reveal his true power unless he was in a dire situation.

"Watch Out!" a voice screamed causing Albus and Desiree to turn in the direction of the voice, he saw a girl speeding towards him in a bicycle which she was losing control of, Albus acted fast, he quickly stopped the bike, but caused the rider to fly off the seat. He teleported into a black mist and then appeared under the girl and caught her bridal style allowing no harm to come to her.

"You alright?" he asked the young woman who he saved, she looked up at her savior and a faint red was appearing on her cheeks. The girl was beautiful; she had shining green emerald eyes and long mesmerizing pink hair. Albus wouldn't lie to himself or anyone, but this girl was beautiful. But he raised by his mother to not act like a drooling blabbering fool in front of a beautiful lady. All of a sudden her hands went to his face causing Albus to become confused.

"Um, miss?" said Albus confused at what was currently going on, the girl then moved her head towards his neck and bit down, shocking him a bit and even Desiree was surprised by this and hissed. Albus knew what was going on his blood was being drained, this girl wasn't just any regular monster, and this girl was a vampire!

The girl let go of him and sighed as he got out of his arms and turned to face him. "Gomen. I was just so hungry, I forgot to introduce myself." She bowed towards him while introducing herself. "My name is Moka Akashiya, it's nice to meet you." Said Moka as she introduced herself to Albus causing the boy to blink a bit in confusion at what was currently going on, but he shrugged.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Moka, my name is Albus Rinaldo Hellsing." Said Albus as he introduced himself to her and he then motioned to his familiar who was sitting on his shoulder and glaring at Moka. "This is my familiar Desiree."

"Wow, she's a cute cat." Said Moka as she cooed at Desiree who was still glaring and hissing at Moka, "I don't think she likes me that much." Said Moka as she pointed at Desiree causing Albus to snicker a bit, then Desiree said.

"You just drank the blood of my master, how do you think I would act?"

"Y-You can talk?" said Moka amazed and also shocked at the talking cat familiar.

"Of course I can talk, this is just a small form that's easy for traveling with my master, my other form is quite a sight to see, but my Master decides what form I shall take. You're lucky that I'm in this form or else I would-"

"That's enough Desiree, no need to be rude." Said Albus as Desiree stopped her assault on the young female vampire and she nodded. "So you're a vampire, that's interesting, never thought I'd meet a vampire here." Said Albus as he scratched his chin, usually his parents taught him about vampires, and that you shouldn't take any of them lightly, if one was consider a threat, you should take care of that threat immediately. But this girl didn't really seem like one.

"You know about vampires?" asked Moka curious and also surprised at this. Albus smiled towards her and nodded.

"I've met some vampires in my lifetime." Answered Albus, he was holding back some information about a couple of vampires in the past that he met, some dangerous ones.

"Do you hate vampires?" asked Moka with a look on her face that he would make any man go weak on his knees but Albus wasn't any man. Albus didn't really hate vampires, even though he was half-human and half-vampire himself, he knew that something could only be judged by their nature.

"I don't hate vampires, I've met some people that are nice and some people that are bad, but it is not our race that defines who we are, it is our own paths that tells others about us, and you don't seem bad at all, so I like you Moka." Said Albus causing the girl to beam while Desiree was fuming, then Moka asked him.

"W-Would you like to be friends?" she asked with a faint blush on her cheeks, Albus smiled at the vampire and answered.

"I would love to be your friend Moka." Answered Albus causing the girl to smile brightly and hug the young Hellsing. "Now why don't we get to school, before we are late." Said Albus and Moka nodded and hugged his arm causing Desiree to hiss even more while they walked towards their destination.

* * *

Albus had gotten separated from Moka during the entrance ceremony, but wasn't worried; he knew that he would meet her again. Finding his new class wasn't that difficult, even though he was knew, some people were pretty nice to him, especially the girl who were blushing and going red when he just said one word to them, this caused Desiree to fume in jealously, she didn't need more people to take her master's attention.

"Welcome, everyone to Yokai Academy!" the teacher greeted the entire class. She was a very pretty woman with short blonde hair and what looked like cat ears on her head. Behind waving was a yellow furry tail, she was wearing glasses that made her quite cute. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka! As I'm sure you all know…this school is made for monsters!" This statement wasn't really a surprise for the young Hellsing since he was a monster himself. "Now like it or not. Humans run the world. For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them! And that's the mission of this school: living peacefully with the human world!"

Now Albus wasn't a strange to how humans behave within the human world, his mother was the head of an organization that would deal with supernatural threats to the Queen of England as well as the world. But that didn't mean that the world of the Human Realm was black and white.

"But sensei," another kid growled. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls." Albus glared at the guy.

"Sorry, but that's no good!" Nekonome-sensei smiled, acting like nothing was even said. "All faculty members and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived anyway."

"_Hmm, so that's why Mother didn't want to come."_ Albus thought.

"I'm sorry!" a voice said as the door slid open. "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony…and I'm sorry, I'm late."

"Ara, that's alright," Nekonome-Sensei smiled at the student. "Just take whatever empty seat you find."

The young Hellsing looked to see who had come in and his eyes widened. It was Moka, the vampire he had met this morning. Suddenly all the boys stood up from their seats, save for Albus and the other boy who mentioned about eating humans earlier. The standing male freshmen gaped as the beautiful Moka was trying to find her seat.

"So cute…"

"That hair…"

"I want to embrace her!"

"No way that's a disguise," one of the boys drooled. "She's just too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" The collected boys roared.

Albus smack his forehead and shook his head. _"And these guys are supposed to be monsters, more like perverted old men if you ask me."_ As Moka was walking towards his direction, he waved towards the girl.

"Hello Moka." He greeted the female vampire who blinked as she saw her friend waving at her. "Al-kun? It's you!" she cheered as she jumped forward and trapped him in tight embrace causing the young Hellsing to laugh a bit, although the other boys in the class weren't amused.

"Huh, who is that guy?"

"How does he get a hug from her?"

"That bastard!"

* * *

After homeroom, Moka wanted to explore the school and its contents, deciding to join was her new friend, Albus and his familiar Desiree who was still in her cat form.

"This place is amazing." Moka marveled.

"Not really what I pictured as a school for monsters, I was thinking something close to the Ghost Realm." Said Desiree as she looked around surprised at the scenery, Albus nodded.

"The inside of this place is definitely something different from the décor on the outside." Mentioned Albus as they were walking together with Moka holding onto Albus's left arm which Desiree didn't really like.

As the two of them were walking in the hallway of the school, Albus noticed that the students were staring at them; well they were actually staring at Moka. Albus noticed that not only I Moka's beauty attracted the attention of the males at the school, but the females were also entranced by the female vampire. As they walked through the hallway, the male students jaws had dropped at the sight of the beautiful vampire, not that she seemed notice, she thought she was just normal and plain. To which Albus would disagree.

"Wow, what a cutie."

"What a babe!"

"She must be mine!"

"Oi! Who does that guy think he is, getting so close to her?"

"Who cares? If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

Albus just smirked, even though he promised his mother wouldn't reveal his true power unless he needed to, his mother told him that he had the right to stand up for himself. With his power, these guys would be nothing.

"So Albus, before you came here, did you go to a different school?" asked Moka wanting to know a little bit more about her new friend.

"No, I didn't really go to school, I had learned things from my mother and my older sister while living in the Human World." Said Albus as he explained a little bit of his past to Moka, this caused Moka to turn pale and shiver a bit.

"You lived in the human world?" asked Moka with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Yes, it is where I was born." Answered Albus while he and Desiree were confused by Moka's look of fear, "Moka, are you alright?"

"Personally, I hate humans." She answered to her new friend, "I went to a school for humans… and I was so lonely! They all said, 'Monsters don't exist, only in stories' I felt like such a freak! I started to feel like it would better…if I didn't exist."

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" Albus shouted surprising Moka and some students who were passing by or just hanging in the hallway. "Every life is precious, but it is what we do with our lives that decide who we are, yes we maybe monsters but that doesn't define who we are, you are Moka, you are your own person, and no can tell you what you are and what you aren't. Humans may not be perfect, but some of them I would consider monsters myself, but that doesn't mean you should think that all Humans are evil, I've met some Humans who are wonderful people, and they remind me of you because they make me feel happy to be around, so you have a little bit of human in you." Said Albus with a smile upon his face as he looked at the female vampire while patting her shoulder, after hearing that she began to wonder more about Albus's past and what he had to deal with.

"Wow, I've never had anyone say something like that to me before, thank you." Said Moka as she tear up a little bit, Albus smiled and gave her a tissue for her to wipe her tears. "I'll try to keep an open mind about things a little bit more; I just had to deal with something so painful."

"I understand, you have dealt with many hurtful things, it is alright to feel some anger from it." Said Albus as he understood how that felt back home with some Hellsing members who treated him because they thought of him as an abomination, or a weapon to be used, but his family never thought of him like that, they loved him.

"He's right, you know…" The two of them turned ahead of them, seeing the guy from their homeroom step out from behind a pillar. "You are cute. Moka, right? My name's Komiya Saizou. Remember it."

"That is if we want to." Albus retorted.

Saizou only smirked as he grabbed Albus by the collar, causing Moka to worry and Desiree to land on the floor, she hissed at Saizou who had her master in his grip. "What I wanna know is…why is a pretty girl, like you, hanging out with a loser like this?"

Albus responded with putting his hand on the wrist that Saizou was holding him with and started to grip the wrist hard, digging his skin into the boy who grabbed him causing Saizou to cringe in pain and released his grip on Albus's collar allowing the young Hellsing to fall safely onto the floor.

"Trash like you, doesn't deserve to even place a hand on me!" Albus stated while glaring at Saizou while Albus' eyes turned ruby red for a moment which stroke fear in Saizou for a moment.

"_What the hell is this kid?"_ Saizou thought as he glared Albus and then decided that it was time to take his leave, he swore that he would show this runt who's in charge around here.

"Are you alright Al-kun?" asked Moka worried about her friend's wellbeing.

"I'm just fine, nothing serious." Albus said as Desiree climbed back on his shoulder.

"That guy is nothing to my master." Purred Desiree while rubbing her face against Albus' cheek, Albus just chuckled at the display of affection that Desiree was giving him.

"That was amazing; I was a bit scared that you would get hurt." Moka sighed.

"Please, that guy is nothing compared to my family, especially my mother and sister." Said Albus as he shivered at some flashbacks when he did something wrong, the punishments that his mother and sister gave him were worse than hell, just the glares that he got from them were horrible.

"I'll agree with you on that one." Stated Desiree as she too shivered, remembering the first time she met both his mother and his sister.

"Sounds scary…" Moka said as she also shivered, "Albus, I'm sorry about what I said before; I hope we can still be friends."

"Like I said before Moka, I totally understand, and of course we're still friends." Said Albus causing the vampire to beam in delight, she hugged Albus tightly once again causing Desiree to hiss in jealously.

"Albus, you are wonderful friend, you even let me…suck your delicious blood~! Your blood is so amazing, better than those from transfusion bags." Moka said with a dreamy glazed look on her face.

"Master is not food!" stated Desiree as she glared at Moka.

"It's alright, Desiree, Moka what do you say we continue to look around the school?" Albus suggested.

"Okay!" Moka said excited as she grabbed Albus' left arm and started dragging him along.

* * *

After they both explored the school's gymnasium, and other facilities, the two decided to relax and enjoy some drinks thanks to the vending machine outside in the courtyard, the two of them were drinking tomato juice while Desiree was drinking some milk from a bowl that Albus had summoned up which made Moka wanna know about him more.

"Albus." Started Moka as she tried to start conversation with her new friend, Albus took the tomato juice away from his mouth for a second and decided to listen in to what she wanted to say.

"Yes?" answered Albus wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"You said that you were born in the Human World, what type of monster are you?" asked Moka, this caused Albus to smile a bit as he took another sip of tomato juice from his can before tossing in the trash can without looking.

"Like I said before, my name is Albus Rinaldo Hellsing, I was raised in the human world, and my mother is a human." He told Moka, which caused a shocked expression to appear on her face.

"You mean that you're-"

"Yes, I'm a hybrid, a human mother, a father that was a monster." Albus said as he revealed more about his species as he told Moka the truth about himself.

"So what is the monster part of you?" asked Moka curious even more about her friend.

"Well, that's something that you'll have to find out for yourself." Albus said as he chuckled a bit, this caused Moka to pout a bit.

"So that must mean why your blood must taste so delicious, and how it is…" she started to say as she wrapped her arms around Albus' neck and move her mouth towards his neck. "Irresistible." She finished as she bit down and began to drink his blood once again.

"Hey!" shouted Desiree as she glared at the female vampire who was drinking blood from her master again.

"Well, well now don't you two look so happy."

Albus and Moka turned their heads in the direction of the voice to see Saizou sneering at the two.

"Once again, you are trying to ruin a good time between people trying to mind their own business, why don't you get lost, you piece of trash!" Albus said as he got up from his seat as he stared down at Saizou.

"There it is, that snotty little attitude that I hate," Saizou grinned, as his anger rose as the blood in his veins began churning. He threw his jacket away, revealing tears in his shirt as his muscles started to expand. It wasn't long before he finished his transformation and revealed himself as an Orc. A humanoid beast that focuses on devouring humans and using raw power, "Now with school over, I can finally go all out on you, and show you your place." Sneered Saizou in his transformed state as he glared at Albus and Moka.

"Master do you need my assistance?" asked Desiree as she looked up from her bowl of milk.

"No need, he's just a piece of trash, this will be over quickly." Stated Albus as he looked at his familiar, Saizou growled and charged aiming to hit the young Hellsing with a strong punch from his giant arm. Moka was about to warn Albus, but the hybrid was quicker, he caught the attack in his left hand surprising Saizou and Moka, while Desiree just continued finishing her snack.

"W-WHAT?! NO WAY COULD YOU HAVE STOPPED THAT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Saizou demanded as he tried to put more power into his fist to move but it wouldn't budge. Albus smirked as he introduced himself to his opponent.

"Albus Rinaldo Hellsing, son of Integra Hellsing, and Alucard, the King of Vampires!" shouted Albus which shocked both Moka and Saizou.

"Hellsing?!" Saizou said surprised, his parents had told him stories about the Hellsing Organization and how they hunted down monsters that were dangerous to the world. Moka was also surprised at this as well; she kept wondering why Albus' last name sounded so familiar, now she knew.

"Yes, I'm the son of the woman who created the organization that keeps the balance of the Monster World and the Human World together, but I'm also the son of the legendary vampire, Alucard, a true monster!" said Albus as he pushed Saizou's fist back a bit, causing the Orc to stumble as Albus rushed towards him and jumped up and kicked him in the face sending him into a tree causing it to break from the impact.

"So you're a Dhamphir?" asked Moka, Albus nodded, "But I thought relations outside of species were against the laws of the Vampire society?" asked Moka.

"Well I doubt, my parents cared, like anyone could touch them." Stated Albus while Desiree agreed with a nod, Moka was still confused by all this.

"I heard that the Hellsing Organization hunts monsters is that true?" asked Moka wondering if the rumors about the Hellsing Organization being a ruthless monster killing organization true.

"Yes, the Hellsing Organization does hunt monsters, but only those who try to upset the balance between the Human World and the Monster World, those who wish for a war to start between the two." Albus explained allowing Moka to understand a bit better.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" shouted Saizou as he threw another punch towards the two of them, Albus reached out to protect Moka, and grabbed onto the rosary hanging from the collar on her neck, he accidently pulled it off.

"The rosary…"gasped Moka, a flash of light erupted from the blood-red gem on the piece of silver as the Vampire was swallowed by the glow, shooting upward to the air. Day turned to night as black bats flew out of the sky and merged with Moka's form. She had become cocooned by the creatures before they started peeling off her body and falling away. Her bubblegum-pink hair was silver now and her fangs became more prominent. Her skin had grown paler and her bust size went up a notch, maybe two even. As Moka seemed to become more aware, the siblings could see that her eyes had turned red and the pupils became slits.

"Amazing!" said Albus as he stared at Moka's new form, she was different from the other Moka he met, he felt power coming from this one. But she also looked different, more alluring and sexier, still Albus was a gentleman and wasn't going to stare at her like a drooling pervert. But he found her very attractive indeed.

"Those red eyes…that crippling aura," Saizou muttered as he trembled, "So the legends are true…! The most fearsome of all Yokai: **VAMPIRE!**"

Moka-sama ignored Saizou and turned her attention towards Albus with sultry look on her face, "Hmm, I've never met someone like you before, son of Alucard, the so called King of Vampires, who are definitely an interesting one, Albus Rinaldo Hellsing." Her voice was different, it was more mature and confident than her bubbly shy voice of her other self.

"Glad to know that I've gain the attention of such an amazing, and beautiful lady quite like yourself." Said Albus as he bowed in a form of greeting towards Moka-sama who laughed a bit and made a small smile, this causing Desiree to glare at Moka-sama since Albus was being his charming self towards another girl, Saizou licked his lips as he stared at Moka's new form, the more he looked at her, the more he wanted her, he had to have her as his woman.

"Moka, you will be mine!" shouted Saizou as he charged towards the two, both of them yawned in annoyance of the Orc as Moka pulled her leg back and then said.

"Know your place!" she said as he kicked the Orc with a powerful blow that was pumped Youki energy which he channeled into her attack. Saizou was sent flying into a tombstone, once again making him look like a fool. He got up from the attack and once again roared, he wouldn't have this, and he was going to make Moka his woman!

"Looks like the filth don't know when to quit," Moka said as she got into a stance ready for another attack from the Orc, but Albus stood in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked the young Hellsing.

"I thought that maybe you shouldn't have to deal with this piece of trash, I'll handle him," Albus said as he took out a pair of handguns. "Just enjoy the show!"

* * *

**(Insert Song Here: Nothing Helps by ONE OK ROCK)**

* * *

Saizou charged once again aiming a punch at the young Hellsing, which Albus easily dodged. He fired shots at the Orc causing him to stagger back in pain, even though he had some tough skin, the bullets from Genesis and Nemesis still was pretty effective.

"You little piece of shit! Once I kill you, I'll take care of that bitch Moka, and rape her as much as I like!" shouted Saizou as he made a perverted grin on his face, hearing those words said about his friend made Albus growl, seeing that Albus was distracted he threw a punch at Albus' face aiming to take the halfling's head off. He hit his target spot on!

"Albus!" shouted Moka-sama as she was about to help the hybrid, but noticed that the impact didn't even take off his head, it was almost as if it didn't have any effect, but that wasn't what stopped her, it was the aura that she felt coming from him, an aura even more powerful than hers, it was close the energy and power that she felt from her father maybe even stronger than her father. She also noticed Albus' hair was changing color, his short jet black hair was starting change white. Saizou slowly pulled his fist back to see the red ruby eyes that would put fear in any other Yokai. They were the eyes of those that stood above all of those existence, they were the eyes of a true monster.

"W-What are you?" asked Saizou as he shivered in fear, but tried to keep his cool. Albus smirked and then started to laugh, causing Saizou to glare and pull back his fist ready to attack once again. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" shouted Saizou as he threw his fist forward as Albus vanished from sight, surprising Saizou but then he coughed up blood, behind him stood Albus who had his demonic blade, The Fiery Wrath in his right hand.

"A real monster." Said Albus as cuts began to appear all over Saizou's body causing the Orc to fall on the ground and return back into his original form. Albus sighed as his hair and eyes returned back to their original color. Albus then walked towards Moka-sama and took out the rosary that he had put in his pocket after taking it off her collar.

* * *

**END SONG HERE**

* * *

"Here, Moka, I believe this belongs to you-"Albus started to say until Moka-sama placed her lips right upon Albus surprising the young Hellsing, and causing Desiree to hiss in anger.

"How dare you!" shouted Desiree.

Moka-sama separated her lips from Albus who was frozen and confused at what just occurred. She smiled sultry at the young Hellsing and stroked his face.

"You have peaked my interest, and for that I have claimed you as mine, I will make sure that you are my mate." She said as she took her rosary from him and placed it back onto her collar thus causing her to turn back into the Outer Moka.

Albus snapped out of his daze, and caught the Outer Moka who was currently unconscious; Albus couldn't believe what just happened.

"What have I gotten myself into, what am I gonna tell Mom and Sis?" said Albus as he started to freak out wondering what the reaction of his mother and his older sister what going to be, he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

**-To be continued in the next chapter-**

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was the first chapter of the story, good? Entertaining? I would love to know. Please continue to review and support my new story, also any questions you have about this story, just PM me.**


End file.
